I hate you
by BlackIceReiya
Summary: No, I don't like you, not one bit. I absolutely loathe everything about you.


You have completely ruined me.

God damn it, I thought we were just friends. How am I the only one feeling this way right now? This isn't fair. This is complete bullshit.

I'm out of my mind. Do you remember how I first met you? You were getting your butt kicked in by some random dude on the street. I saved you with an orange. How did I even agree to befriend you? Explain that shit to me.

Then, I somehow agreed to let you buy me lunch. Of all the ways to repay someone for saving your ass, you decided that a cheese burger was the best possible method. Excuse me; I did not know that your ass is only worth a cheese burger. And to top that off, it wasn't even a decent cheese burger, it tasted like lost hopes and dreams.

And don't get me started on your cooking; it's as if you know absolutely nothing about heat and taste. Let me tell you something, if your dish looks black as coal, don't serve it to anyone. If your soup has the colors of rainbow inside it, please check for poison. If your crab is still moving, I can seriously sue you for first degree murder. I couldn't tell if my taste buds were trying to fight back or to commit suicide, there's this world war going on in my stomach over and over again. Please, for the sake of humanity, stay the hell away from the kitchen.

Also, you're incredibly stupid. I know a lot of people who are idiots, but there's a possibility that my pet hamster has a higher IQ than you. Just tell me, who the hell in Sherlock's cheekbones doesn't know how to install a program? It's simple as fuck, 'I agree to the terms and conditions', next, next, install, finish, who doesn't know that? No one can be that stupid, you're fifteen, get a bloody hold of yourself, you stupid cunt!

"I'm not stupid; I can tell you everything about art and history and you wouldn't understand anything."

Bitch I don't care about art and I could care less about history. Yeah, Hitler killed a lot of Jews or something, but that doesn't concern me NOW, does it? And the only art you should be learning is the art of boiling an egg. You can't boil an egg without somehow making it explode, this is not scientific, I need an explanation.

And your energy, Jesus fucking Christ.

Stop.

Running.

Everywhere.

Like.

You're.

High.

On.

Freaking.

Caffeine.

You…I just… You're like a dog. A stupid retarded dog that has endless energy and feeds on the sanity of its master.

I'm just going to skip this topic before I get too angry and end up with you inspiring my inner serial killer.

What the hell is your purpose in planet Earth other than to waste Oxygen and be stupid? Tell me please, because you are driving me insane with your stupendous amount of idiocy. God please help me survive another day of your existence in the universe.

Just why exactly?

Why exactly do you have to interfere with my life and ruin everything? Do you know I have anger management issues now? Do you know how much of your idiotic words are lingering in my mind?

"How do you describe a color to a blind person?"

You don't.

"How come you get to be sarcastic and I don't?"

Because sarcasm is only used on stupid people like you.

"What if I am me, and my soul is inside of me, where do you think my soul is?"

…I'm sorry; but I really don't understand the question…

One more thing before I finally get too angry to write anymore of this shit, have you seen your own grin? I'm constantly visualizing duct tape on your face.

It's just so…silly and you look like a major dork with that. Yet you always talk about freckles making _me_ look like a dork. Bitch I can get plastic surgery; you're doomed to be stupid for eternity.

Like I give a single bacon breakfast combo about you, you must be delusional to think that I like being your friend, hell no, hash tag go fuck yourself.

Like I'm going to like you for that face, you must be out of your little mind.

And that grin is getting more and more distracting, girl, I will duct tape your face if you keep showing that expression.

You're just destroying my life right now, aren't you?

Stupid little…

I just hate you so much, Len, I hate you so much.

"Love you too, Rin."


End file.
